ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Florian Florent
Ser Florian Florent, a scion of House Florent, is the only son of Lord Felton Florent and Lady Genna Graves. He is the heir to Brightwater Keep and currently fulfills lordly functions in his father's illness. Appearance Tall and willowy, Florian has always been renowned more for his fashion than for his martial fortitude. His amber eyes seem almost gold in the proper light, and his brown hair is of average length, notably always kept off of his forehead. History "Stannis, Stannis. Selyse had to marry that bloody Stannis." Such words often could be heard throughout the halls of Brighwater Keep throughout the beginning of Renly's reign; and up until the dying breath of Florian's father, Felton Florent, the family was known to curse the ill fate which placed them on the side of the elder Baratheon. It was only a few months after their return to their family’s ancestral hall that Florian’s mother, Genna, gave birth to their eldest son. From the very start of his life Florian found himself inundated with tales of Renly’s heroics, of his valour as king and his rightful claim to the throne. On every day of celebration and every royal event which was attended by them the Florents made sure to display an almost sickeningly sweet love and affection for their king, sickening many of the other attendants. It was fortunate that Florian was found to be quite good at weaving words into an inspiring tale or story, and he was not yet ten when he had managed to memorize most of the knightly and heroic tales. It was in the years to come that his words turned from charming and valourous stories to inspiring commands and rallying cries. These days one will rarely find Lord Felton outside of his chambers, where has been taken ill. Rumours swept across the castle when Florian first assumed the Lord’s Seat in the hall of the keep, though it was quickly established that Lord Felton was still indeed alive and hailed as lord, merely having appointed his son as his placeholder until he should recover, if he should recover. Important Events * 346 AC: Florian is born. * 356 AC: Florian receives his first hawk. * 360 AC: Ser Bevridge’s Maggot becomes a popular dance in the area. * 365 AC: Rumours spread that a young girl born to a maiden in the castle is actually Florian’s bastard. * 368 AC: Florian takes over administration of Brightwater from his ailing father. * 370 AC: Florian accidentally wounds a servant while demonstrating how one would thrust with a dagger using his butter knife. Any mortification for the wounding was washed away in the chorus of applause that proceeded from him actually hitting something. Family * Lord Felton Florent, Father * Lady Genna Graves, Mother * Falena Florent, Sister (20) * Falia Florent, Sister (15) * Falyse Florent, Sister (15) * Sarissa Florent, Aunt, d. 340 * Grand Master Lothor Florent of the Alchemist's Guild, Cousin * Septon Luthor Florent of the Most Devout, Cousin Category:Westerosi Category:Reach Category:House Florent